Depths of Hell
by xScarletRose21x
Summary: It wasn't suppose to be this way. She wasn't suppose to fall in love with him but, she did. This was suppose to be a one time thing however, it had gone on for much longer and now she was going to pay the price. Dean Ambrose & Lita Pairing. Cover credit goes to whoever made it on Tumblr.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This first chapter will be written through the point of view of Jon/ Dean.**

My eyes were glued to the redheaded tattooed goddess who had just left my arms in nothing but my t shirt, a t shirt that worked magic for me but, did wonders for her. Everytime she "borrowed" my t shirt and paraded around the room in it after we finished our business, my heart would skip a beat and my dick would throb making me want her all over again.

The bottom of my t shirt sat just inches over her ass while the rest of it showed off every sexy curve she had. Hips, thighs, legs, breasts, ass. She had it all, it was such a shame Phil missed out on a woman like her, of course, I knew the truth and the man behind Phil, he was no saint, he was the worst fucking scumbag of them all, he was cheating on Amy, with a little twelve year old stick figured ring rat, named April.

I didn't have the balls to tell Amy what was going on but, I had a feeling she knew. She was a smart woman and didn't need anyone to tell her anything. She turned back around with two beers in her hand, she knew me so well. I flashed her a soft smile and sat up on the couch running my fingers through my brown hair as she made her way back to the couch sitting next to me handing me one of the beers.

I took the cap off of the beer and took a sip letting a soft sigh escape my lips. This had become a weekly thing. Amy and I would meet up in whatever city I was in for the night and we'd end up having sex. Tonight I just so happened to be in San Francisco for Smackdown. I knew it was wrong for the two of us to be together but, at the same time I really didn't give a shit. I watched as Ames opened her beer and took a sip before she finally broke the awkward silence between us. I usually never hung around after sex but, tonight for some unknown reason I did.

"So Jonathan, tell me the truth is Phil fucking around behind my back?" She questioned as she opened her beer and took a huge sip.

She always called me Jonathan, I usually hated being called by my full name but, for some reason when she did it I became this totally different person, it was as if I couldn't lie to her like I could with other chicks. That was something I always liked about her though, she was always blunt and straight to the point. Letting out a soft sigh I set my beer on the coffee table and let my blue hues lock onto her hazel ones.

"Yeah, Ames he is. The only reason I know he's fuckin' around behind your back is because I hear him talk about it in the locker room with some of the other guys."

I watched as her entire body tensed up. The glow from her hazel eyes had left and I could see the tears of anger forming in her hues, she was pissed and she had every right to be.

"How the hell can he do this to me? I gave him three years of my life and he does this to me!? Who is he cheating with?" She questioned as she took another sip of her beer.

"He's cheating on you with April." I replied as I watched as a few tears streamed down her face. Clearly, she was pissed. I can't stand it when women cry mostly because I don't know how to handle it. I gazed at her as she finished off the beer in her hand and then threw the bottle against the wall.

"I can't believe them! Where are they staying Jonathan?" She questioned as she threw on her sweats and tennis shoes.

I got up from the couch and walked over to where she was standing. As much as I wanted to watch her kick Phil's ass and April's as well, it was late and I didn't want to bail her ass out of jail, not tonight. I have no idea what's wrong with me or why I'm acting so lovey dovey around her; honestly it's making me sick to my stomach but, in a weird and strange why I know I'd be lost without her by my side.

I wrapped my arms around her from behind and pulled her against my chest.

"Let's go lay in bed and get your mind off things, I promise tomorrow we will go to their hotel and deal with them. Right now, I just want to snuggle up with my Hall of Famer.

***The Next Morning***

I woke up the next morning to the sound of running water. I rolled over in bed and saw her side was empty. I sighed and threw the covers off my body. Getting out of bed, I quickly threw on my t shirt and jeans. I wanted to get out of here as soon as possible. I know I promised Amy I'd help her get through this but, honestly it wasn't my problem.

I heard the water in the bathroom shut off and I jumped out of my skin as I rushed to put my shoes on. Once I had them on I raced around the room looking for my jacket. I threw clothes everywhere and tried to find my jacket it was nowhere to be seen. I quickly made my way into the living room and searched for my jacket. There it was on the coffee table, man we got wild last night. I put it on and then began searching for my keys.

That was when she walked out in just her towel dripping wet, fuck this was not the time to get hot and bothered by her but, yet here I was getting turned on again.

"Where do you think you're going?" She asked with her hands on her hips.

"I- Uh-I was gonna' go get us some coffee." I replied to her as I shoved my hands into my coat pockets.

"Yeah right, you were skipping out on me, God you're just like everyone else! A lying asshole." She stated as she walked back into the bedroom and slammed the door behind her.

Normally when I was called an asshole I really didn't care but, coming from Amy it stung like a bitch. Hearing her slam the door I let a low groan escape my lips. Fuck, I was falling for this woman and I was falling hard. I went over to the door and stood in front of it.

"Ames, C'mon open the door." I turned the door knob and found out that she locked it.

"No, fuck you Jon! You promised me you'd help me through this yet, you're just like everyone else, you get what you want and then you leave me. So, fuck you."

I heard her open the door to the bathroom she must have gotten dressed and then went into the bathroom to brush those red locks and then place them in a ponytail or something.

Once she finished she unlocked the bedroom door and stepped out of the room.

"Look Ames, I'm sorry okay, you were right I was trying to skip out on you but only because this isn't my problem." I ran my fingers through my brown locks and let my blue hues scan her up and down.

Her body tensed again and I saw the anger in her hazel orbs.

"This isn't your problem!? How the puck can you say something like that!? This is just as much your problem as it is mine. You've been seeing me behind Phil's back for three months but, you know what it's fine. Just take your shit and get out!" She walked over to me and slapped me across the face.

Feeling her slap me just put a smirk on my face. I put my hands on her hips and pushed her against the wall as I kissed her lips.

"You're such a bitch." I mumbled out as I kissed down her neck letting a low groan escape my lips as the scent of her Warm Vanilla perfume filled my nose. I could feel the bulge in my pants getting bigger, it was as if she purposely started this fight with me.

I pulled away from her and stared into her eyes. "Let's go bust this motherfucker and his little ring rat too." I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and opened the front door and the two of us left her home and headed down to the Red Lion Inn.

Phil and April were in for the surprise of their lives and I was going to enjoy every minute of putting that cocky son of a bitch in his place.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I've decided that I will be writing this story through the eyes of Dean/Jon. I've never really written any of my fanfics in first person so, that's something I want to try.**

Amy and I arrived at the hotel Phil and April were staying at the two of us walked inside and I waited behind her as she made her way over to the front desk and asked for the room number. It took a little convincing but, once she turned on the charm the guy at the front desk finally gave her the information she needed.

The tattooed beauty made her way back over to me with a look of disgust on her face. She grabbed my hand and lead us to the elevator.

"Let's get this over with." She mumbled as we stepped onto the elevator. I watched as she pressed the button that read '15'. Leaning back against the wall of the elevator I let my blue hues scan her up and down as she ran her fingers through her red locks. She was nervous, she had no reason to be but, I can't say I blame her.

The metal doors of the elevator opened and she stepped off. I followed behind her as she stormed to room '324' she reached the room and took a deep breath before knocking on the door. I leaned back against the wall and told her I'd wait outside and that if she needed me I'd be there for her.

A look of fury filled her hazel orbs as the ever so skanky April opened the door in nothing but Phil's disgusting t shirt.

"So it is, true!" I heard her yell as she pushed past the twig bitch that stood in the door way. It really was a shame that Phil was missing out on such a great woman. But, hey more for me right?

Amy walked into the room and closed the door behind her. "Where is he!? I know he's here April, where the hell is he?" I heard the phone slam to the floor and then a few other items, I figured I should go inside just to make sure my crazy red head didn't cause too much damage. Not that I cared but, since I was working for WWE now I did sort of have a reputation to uphold.

I turned the handle to the door and I walked inside that was when the skank eyed me up and down and then licked her lips. I glanced over at Amy the fire in her eyes grew more. It was kind of dare I say it, cute that she actually cared for a scumbag like me. The Hall of Famer took one of April's glass figurines and slammed it to the floor causing the ring rat to jump and turn her attention back to Amy.

"You stupid bitch! That was a gift from Phillip!" She screeched out in her annoying child like voice that she seemed to use whenever she didn't get what she wanted. April went to slap Amy across the face and the taller redhead grabbed her arm and smirked as she brought her right hand up and smacked her causing the younger woman to cry out in pain.

"Phillip, get out here right now before I kill this tramp!" April yelled turning her attention towards the bathroom door.

The white door to the bathroom slowly opened and Phil came out in just his sweat pants his hair was wet and I rolled my eyes at him.

"What the fuck is going on out here?" He yelled as his little skank walked over to him and started crying. I rolled my eyes and looked over at Amy her jaw was tense and her fists were balled up like she was ready to punch Phil in his smug face.

"Why don't you tell me what's going on Phil. I haven't seen you for three fucking months and then I have to find out through a close friend that you're cheating on me, and with her for that matter!" Amy yelled as she looked at Phil.

"Maybe if you actually paid attention to Phillip he wouldn't have to sneak around with me." April stated as she wiped her eyes and looked at Amy.

Amy's eyes had gone from a soft hazel color to an angry fiery reddish green I could tell she was pissed and she had every right to be. The fist she had been clenching ever so tightly only tightened up more and without any warning she punched April right in her face knocking the twig bitch on her ass.

"What the fuck Amy! That was uncalled for." Phil stated as he bent down and picked April up in his arms.

"No it wasn't she had it coming and so do you." Amy said between clenched teeth as she struck Phil with a hard right hand.

Phil set April down on the bed and then he turned his attention back to Amy.

"You stupid bitch, you're going to pay for that!" He went to strike Amy but, before he could I stepped in front of her. Why? I had no idea. I knew Amy could defend herself but seeing that smug asshole try and strike her lit a fire in me.

I tackled Phil to the ground and began throwing punches left and right I was getting ready to blacken his left eye when Amy pulled me off of him.

"Enough! I'm done with you Phil I found a real man one who actually gives a shit about me and my needs. So, you can have your stupid ring back." Amy pulled the engagement ring he had given her months ago from her left jean pocket and through it at him.

"Have fun with your tramp."

Amy and I left the hotel room and I glanced at her as her hazel hues filled with tears. I really didn't want her to cry but, I knew she probably needed too.

"Ames, it's going to be okay, you're done with that asshole." I stated trying my best to comfort her. I was never really good at that sorta stuff.

The two of us walked back to the elevator and I pressed the button and that was when the redhead clang to me. She buried her head into my chest and started crying.

_"Fuck why does she have to be crying? I can't handle this shit."_ I thought to myself. Not knowing what to do, I simply wrapped my arms around her and gently rubbed her back trying my best to calm her down.

After a good fifteen minutes she finally stopped crying and looked up at me with raw red eyes. Her mascara had run down her face and yet somehow she still looked beautiful. What the hell was wrong with me? I was becoming whipped. I pressed the button on the elevator again and waited beside her.

"How about we go get some coffee before I leave for the Smackdown taping." I stated with a soft smile.

"That sounds like a good idea but, to be honest I just want to go home." She replied with a sigh as she wiped her eyes.

I couldn't understand why she was so upset over this whole thing. Maybe it was because he proposed to her, which I had no idea he did, I definitely had to talk to her about that.

The elevator doors opened and Amy and I stepped inside. We stood in silence until finally I couldn't take it anymore, I turned to face her and I ran my fingers through my brown locks before speaking to her.

"When were you planning on telling me you and that prick were engaged?"

A look of anger formed on her face and she clenched her right hand into a fist just like she had moments ago when she was face to face with April. I never did have the best timing with things.

"I didn't think it mattered that Phil and I were engaged. You knew what you were getting into when you agreed to be my little fuck buddy."

Her words stung and hit me below the belt. It was true I knew exactly what I was getting into when the two of us agreed to be fuck buddies but, I never expected this to turn into, whatever the hell this was between us. Shaking my head and getting rid of my thoughts I sighed and looked back at the Hall of Famer standing beside me.

"Whatever Amy, as soon as we get off this elevator I'm going to the arena. Maybe I'll see you again tonight before we go to the next city for our live shows." I folded my arms across my chest and leaned against the wall of the elevator. I was acting like a child and I knew it.

Amy just looked at me and shook her head as we waited for the elevator to come to a stop.

"You're so immature." She mumbled out under her breath as the elevator came to a stop the metal doors opened and we stepped off.

**Amy's POV**

For some idiotic reason I was feeling bad for everything that happened not only between Jonathan and I but, between Phil and I as well. I needed some time to think. There was no reason for me to be so upset over Phil, I mean for crying out loud I had Jonathan a man that every woman was dying to be with. I watched as he walked off without saying goodbye, no kiss no hug, nothing. I ran my fingers through my hair and made my way back to my house.

I arrived at the arena in a foul mood. For some reason I was upset with everything that happened between Amy and I. I really had no reason to be pissed off but, I was. I walked into the locker room and sighed. I must have sighed really loud because Joe caught on and immediately asked me what was wrong.

"Hey man, you alright?" He asked as he began to pull his ring gear out of his bag.

"Yeah, I just, I got a lot on my mind." I threw my bag into one of the open lockers and sat down on the bench.

"Alright, something's up talk to me bro."

I never could lie to Joe he knew me a lot better than I knew myself sometimes. He was the only other person that knew about the shit with Amy and I.

"It's just Amy man. She's got me all fucked up in the head man. Well worse than I already am. I spent the night with her last night and everything was great until this morning. She caught me trying to leave after a wild night and then she talked me into going with her to confront that prick and his tramp."

Joe sighed and looked at me before replying to me.

"So, what happened when the two of you confronted them? Did you all get into a fight?"

"She basically ended it with Phil and she gave him his ring back."

Joe looked at me in shock.

"Oh shit, She was engaged to that bastard?"

"Yeah, I don't know for how long but she was pretty upset about it all. I guess I kind of made things worse." I stated as I started to tape up my hands.

"What did you do, Jon?"

"Well when we got into the elevator, I asked her when she was planning on telling me she was engaged to that prick. And the she told me that it didn't matter that she was engaged and that I knew exactly what I was getting into when I agreed to be her fuck buddy."

Joe shook his head and looked over at me.

"She has a point man but, try not to let it get to you. We got a big match tonight."

My match with Joe went better than expected. We can out on top and even though my head wasn't fully in the game we still kicked ass and entertained the fans and at the end of the day that's all I care about. I made my way backstage and grabbed my bags and exited the arena I wasn't really in the mood to celebrate my win. All I wanted to do was get out of this building and maybe go see Amy before I had to make it to the next city.

Amy sat on her couch with The Kenz and Trish by her side. The two Hall of Famers had been hanging out all day. Ever since everything that happened that morning Amy was a wreck so it was times like this she was glad she had a friend like Trish by her side.

"I don't understand why you're so upset over all this Ames, I mean I told you from the start Phil was an asshole."

"I guess what upsets me the most about all this is that I actually care about him. I wasted three years of my life on him and then he turns around and does this shit. But, it's done and over with now besides, I have Jonathan."

Trish sighed and looked over at her tattooed friend as she went into the kitchen and grabbed the two of them a bottle of water.

"Just be careful with Jon, I mean I'm sure he's a good guy but, I just don't want to see you hurt again. You're my best friend Ames, and I want you-" Before Trish could finish speaking there was a knock on the door.

Amy got up from the couch and answered the door and there she saw Jon standing.

"What are you doing here?" She asked closing the door behind her so Trish didn't hear their conversation.

"I told you I'd come and see you before I left for the next show. What's going on with you why are you acting so?-" Before Jon could finish speaking the front door swung open and Trish came out resting her head on Amy's shoulder.

"Oh, hey Jon, I didn't know you were here. Ames and I were just about to eat You can join us if you want." Trish suggested

Jon looked at the brunette and then at the tattooed goddess who he was slowly and madly falling in love with before he replied to Trish.

"Nah, that's alright. I don't wanna intrude on whatever this is y'all are doing. You two seem pretty cozy. I'm gonna' head down to the bar around the corner maybe have a few drinks and a burger. I'll catch ya' later, Ames."

Before Amy could say anything to Jon he was gone again leaving her in a confused state of mind as she followed Trish back inside to eat dinner.

"Ames, Are you alright? You've been pretty quiet since Jon came by."

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just thinking about what he said how he thinks you and I are an item. It's bugging me. I mean anyone that knows us knows that you and I are just friends and nothing more."

"Don't over think about it Ames. I'm gonna head home. I need to get back to Max. I'll see you later okay, call me if you need anything."

After Trish left Amy went over to her wine cellar and pulled out a bottle of Strawberry Wine. She grabbed a glass and poured some of the wine into it before turning on some music. Once she had her music on she went up to her room and found one of Jon's t shirts. She stripped from her street clothes and then put on his t shirt. Taking a sip of the wine from the glass Amy crawled into her bed.

The tattooed hall of famer finished off her glass of wine and laid on Jon's side of the bed and started crying. She clutched to Jon's pillow and inhaled his scent. She had no idea why she was crying maybe it was because of everything that had happened today. The red head never cried and especially not over something as stupid as this.

I sat at the nearby bar with what was my second or third beer. In all honesty I lost count. I had a lot on my mind mostly Amy. That woman was getting under my skin and was starting to drive me crazy, or in my case crazier. I took another sip of my beer and sighed as I finished it off and threw some cash on top of the bar. I stumbled up from my bar stool and then made my way out to the streets.

Thankfully, I didn't run into any fans which was nice because I wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone. I pulled my hood up over my head and began walking down the side walk. I had to get to Amy's house I had to see her I had to hold her in my arms before I left for Florida.

After walking a few blocks I finally reached Amy's house. I dug around in my pockets searching for the spare house key Ames had given me months ago why she trusted me with a key I had no idea but, I found it and unlocked the front door and stepped inside. I took my shoes off and turned off the music the Hall of Famer left on. This time she had left on Avenged Sevenfold which was something I could handle. I picked up the bottle of wine and took a sip of it before putting it in the fridge.

I had no idea why I was being so nice but, I was. Walking up stairs I walked into the room and saw Amy crying. God, how that broke me. I don't know why it affected me so much but it did. I saw that she was wearing my old Mox t shirt which put a smirk on my face. She was laying on my side of the bed gripping my pillow. Her eyes were raw and red from crying.

"Hey babe, I'm home. Well until tomorrow afternoon." I crawled into bed and laid next to her.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were pissed off at me." She stated as she wiped her eyes and moved closer to me.

"Ames, stop. I was just pissed off about everything that happened this morning. I guess you were too."

"I was pissed off at you. You had no right to ask me about Phil I mean I would have told you on my own time and then the fact that you brought up Trish and I that pissed me off even more. I've been crying for the last hour over this bullshit. And I never cry over anything."

I pulled Amy on top of my chest and rolled over on to my side of the bed wrapping my arms around her before replying to her.

"I'm sorry Amy, you're completely right. I didn't mean to piss you off or upset you. I hate seeing you cry, and since we're being honest here you've been on my mind all day. I even talked to Joe about you and he told me I was being an ass about everything. The thing is Amy, you make me happy, like I've never felt this way before. It's all new to me. That's probably why I'm such an asshole to you."

The fact that Jonathan was opening up to her made her feel special. She could completely understand why he had been acting the way he was acting now that he actually explained everything to her. She was his first real relationship. Sure it didn't start off in a healthy way but, still she was his first and that meant something to him.

"Don't worry about it Jon. It's not a big deal." The red sighed as she looked into my blue hues.

"If you say so, Ames. I still feel like a total ass though."

"Don't worry about it, Jon. Let's just get to sleep. I don't want you to be tired for tomorrow."

**The Next Morning**

Once again I woke up to the sound of running water. This time instead of trying to sneak out of Amy's home, I took off my boxers and snuck into the bathroom.

Amy had the music going so she didn't hear me come in until I wrapped my arms around her from behind.

"Oh, shit Jon you scared the hell out of me. What are you doing in here?"

"I came to take a shower with my Hall of Famer."

A small chuckle escaped her lips.

"Don't you have a flight to catch?" She questioned now turning to face me.

" 'Eh, it can wait. Besides, Florida isn't that far and it's just Smackdown nothing special."

"Well let's at least finish this shower and I take you to breakfast and then to the airport."

"Deal."

Amy and I finished showering but if I had my way I would have had her naked and to myself all day. However, I knew I had a job to do and she knew I did too.

**Breakfast**

Amy drove us to this little diner a few blocks from her home. Apparently she ate there a lot because they knew her by name.

"So, this isn't like a vegan joint is it?" I questioned as I looked around the place.

"It is but, they have non vegan stuff too. Trish and I eat here all the time when she stays over."

"Oh yeah, what else do you and Trish do when she stays over?" I question with a sly smirk and a wink as I open up my menu.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Amy shot back with a smirk of her own.

Our waiter soon came and we ordered our food. The majority of our meal was spent in silence as we enjoyed each others company. After finishing our meal Amy paid the bill and the two of us left for the airport.

"So, I'm pretty bummed out that you're leaving. Now, I'll have to spend time with The Kenz since Trish is heading back to Canada."

A soft chuckle escaped my lips as I followed her out to the parking lot.

"It's not like I'm going to be gone forever. And you can always come with me if you don't want to be alone, Ames."

"It's fine Jon, I'll be fine besides, I don't think traveling with you right now is the best idea. I'm not really in the mood to see Phil and his skank."

The two of us got into the car and made our way to the airport. It didn't take along to get there and when we did a look of sorrow formed on Amy's face as she parked the car and helped take my bags out.

"So, I guess I'll see you later then." She stated.

"Yeah, I'll see you soon babe."

Amy moved closer to me and kissed my lips softly. Just as she was getting ready to pull away I pulled her closer to me and deepened our kiss for a moment. I was going to miss those sweet lips of hers.

A soft moan escaped Amy's lips which made me weak in the knees I knew I couldn't have her right this moment but the second I could she was going to be in for it.

"Alright, you better go Jonathan I don't want you to miss your flight."

"Okay babe, I'll see you soon."

And just like that we said our goodbyes and I headed inside the airport and waited for my flight to begin boarding.


End file.
